Shall we can be together?
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: "I very want that we shall be together always." Hermione. FEMSLASH Oneshot Sorry for no upd earlier. I had problem with a computer. The fan-fiction will beta soon:


Dedicate to dear Maggie Smith

I do not can remember when I fell in love in Her. I think what I loved Her with first course but then I fell in love. I do not can say day or month but I know what I in love.

I know what I shall not marry on Ron ever. Harry and Ron are my friends but do not more. I love their as friends but do not more.

She... She is the best witch, very beautiful, very intelligent, she have black hair and huge navy blue eyes...

What is Her name? She is Minerva McGonagall.

She is strict Professor as have thought very many students almost forty years already.

But I know what it is do not so. She is mamma for Gryffindors, for her Lion cubs. I know what she very kind, very gentle because I am Minerva's friend. Yes, I am _Minerva's_ friend but do not Professor McGonagall's.

XXX

It happened before my seventh course. We had been friends two years already.

I said what we are Harry, Ron and I shall must leave school in order to fulfill something what Professor Dumbledore charged to Harry.

"Professor McGonagall, we are (Harry, Ron and I) shall must leave Hogwarts. I do not know when we shall come back..." I was beginning.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione (she call me on name with begin of our friendship). Please call me Minerva."

"Minerva, I..."

We were sitting down on a bed in Minerva's chambers.

"Hermione, relax." Minerva was saying. But I was felting what she very want crying and I was wanting it too. But we were smiling to each other.

When I had seen on Miss McGonagall I understand what I fell in love in it gorgeous bhean. (A/N: woman on Gaelic.) I was knowing what she understood my felts. And Minerva was felting the same to me because Miss McGonagall was kissing me in lips.

It was most beautiful from all what had been in my life. I was answering on it tender kiss.

"I love you, Hermione" Minerva was saying and was stroking me on a check.

"I love you too, dearest Minerva"

"Do you can promise me something?"

"I promise to you all what you want, my dear."

"Please Hermione promise me what we shall be together when you will come back."

"Why have you asked me about it? I want it long time. I want be with you always. You are the best witch, very beautiful, very intelligent, bonnie (A/N: beauty in Gaelic) with huge navy blue eyes and luxurious black hair, my the best friend..."

"I am..." Minerva was confusing. "You are my the best friend and even more."

"Oh I am sorry dear. You are more than my the best friend, you are most dear person from all."

"Do you know what I am wanting right now?"

"Of course, Minerva. You are want sleeping wit me now, is not it?"

"You right as always Hera." Minerva was smiling. "I want that we go to bed together every day."

"It is wonderfully Mina."

We were lying in a bed (but we was changed one's clothes first).

Minerva was pressing me to herself and then asking at me something.

"You said what Albus said to Harry... What he will must do?"

"Mina I am sorry but it is mystery." I was crying.

"I know what you felt. I felt the same and I shall not can live without you." Miss McGonagall was saying and was looking on me. "Do not cry love." She was wiping my tears and was kissing me in lips. It was more gently kiss than in first time. I was thinking what I am in paradise.

"What will you must do? I do not say about it to nobody ever."

"It is... is... horcruxes."

"Oh Merlin."

"Do not worry, Mina. I have a book about it."

"But how did you found it book?"

"I was one in a bedroom and was saying "Accio, a book about Horcruxes." It book had found oneself in my arms."

"It is Albus' book" Minerva was saying.

"Aha, I think too."

"Good night, Hera."

"Good night, Mina."

XXX

I do not know how we could lived do not together. It was terrible months.

Now summer 1998 year. War have finished one month and twenty days ago. Hogwarts have restored two days ago. In generally we can go in Minerva's house near Edinburgh.

XXX

XXX

"Welcome home love." Minerva was saying.

"Welcome home?" I was repeating surprise.

"Of course Hermione. My home is your home."

"But..."

"You do not want live with me?"

"I want it very strong long time."

We were sitting on my bed in my room and were saying.

"No problem. When you parents will have come home I shall say to them what you will be live with me all summer."

"Hurraaah! I sooo glad Minerva." I was embracing witch and press to herself.

"You must rest after all."

"You must rest too, is not it?"

"What do you want?" Minerva understood what I want something more than simply live with her. If say true, Miss McGonagall want something more too.

"I want the same what you."

"Maybe... When we shall be home and shall lie in the bed I shall say something important."

"Maybe you saying it now, please."

"No. I shall say it when we shall be in Scotland. Plus to it we shall lie in the bed."

"It is good or bad news?"

"It is _very_good news, do not worry."

"We shall be in the bed..." I was beginning. "We shall lie together, is not it?"

"It is a rhetorical question. Do you think what you will live in my home and you will sleep in own bed?"

"So you want sleep with me, dearest Minerva."

XXX

Minerva was saying to my parents in the evening what "Hermione will be live with her all summer."

Parents were not objecting and we could go to Minerva's home.

At first they were surprising. Of course they'd do not can think what their daughter will have friendship with teacher.

But they did not knew maim. We were in love with each other. Oh yes. We kissed and we shall do it as minimum.

XXX

We were going from the home. Then (when we were not seeing someone) we were apparating to Minerva's home.

"Welcome in our home Hera." Minerva was saying when we were staying near the beautiful two-storied home.

XXX

We were lying in the bed at last.

"Well" I was beginning. "What are you want say to me?"

"Hermione you are a librarian of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hogwarts."

"What happened with Irma?" I was asking at once.

Minerva was taking the parchment's piece with was on the table near her bed.

"Reading it dear."

I was taking the parchment and was beginning reading.

When I had read all I was very grateful to destiny.

"We shall be together always." Minerva was saying and embracing me.


End file.
